A esa
by RinelTaisho
Summary: Esa mujer no te dará nada, de lo que yo te di, le decía Rin a Sesshomaru, creía que por solo una noche la podía cambiar? Y por esa de... Kagura
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! Les dejo sta historia c: claro, los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Rumiko Takahashi *-* historia hecha sin fines de lucro, en fin, aki les dejo el primer capitulo, la letra negrita, **A**, es la letra de la canción

Capitulo 1: **A Esa**

Sesshomaru iba llegando nuevamente tarde a su hogar, simplemente a descansar, ya que no le prestaba mucha atención a su esposa Rin, ya con seis años de casados, no tenían hijos pero si un lindo apartamento y vivían cómodamente, pero digamos que su vida amorosa no fue tan "hermosa" como ellos pensaron en el inicio, esos seis años han sido eternos para ellos, todo había cambiado, en especial Sesshomaru, ya no era el mismo hombre que Rin había conocido antes, casi nunca estaba en la casa y una vez que llegaba del trabajo, solo quería dormir. Aunque Rin ya sabia el porque de su alejamiento, y esta noche esperaría pacientemente a que llegara para hablar con el, y no lo dejaría descansar, hasta terminar con esto. Así que, espero, espero y espero, pacientemente, sentada en el sofá; hasta que por fin, llego

-**Ven aquí, quiero decirte algo** –Le dijo Rin a Sesshomaru, él la miro sin entender, ahora no quería hablar con nadie, y por la cara y el tono de voz de Rin, seria algo muy largo

-**Que quieres** –Le dijo Sesshomaru con una voz seca y fría a Rin, estaba cansado y lo que menos quería, era lidiar con ella

-Ya se toda la verdad, y quiero que le digas… **A esa, que te aparta de mi, que me roba tu tiempo, tu alma y tu cuerpo, ve y dile**… -Fue comenzando a hablar Rin, esto sorprendió un poco a Sesshomaru, pero no le preocupo tanto, solo le repitió lo mismo

-**Que quieres** – Volvió a hablar Sesshomaru en el mismo tono de voz

-Dile… **Que venga, que tenga valor, que muestre la cara y me hable de frente si quiere tu amor**

-**Jmm ¿Para que?** –Medio rio sarcásticamente Sesshomaru

-**¡A Esa!** –Dijo Rin más alterada y enojada –**Que cuando esta contigo va vestida de "princesa"** –Medio rio sarcásticamente Rin, no podía ni decir el nombre de aquella mujer –**A esa, que no te hace preguntas y siempre esta, 'dispuesta', a esa ve y dile tú…**

-**¿Qué? **–Dijo Sesshomaru con algo de reto hacia Rin, ella no tenía ninguna arma y no lograría nada, y en el fondo, le ofendía que ella hablara así

-**¡Que venga!**-Dijo Rin en un tono de voz algo alto

-**¿Para que?**- Pregunto Sesshomaru

-**¡Yo le doy mi lugar!**

-**¿Qué quieres probar?**

-**¡Que recoja tu mesa! ¡Que lave tu ropa y todas tus miserias!**

-**¿Qué quieres demostrar?**

-**¡Que venga!** –Repitió Rin –**Que se juegue por ti**

-**¿Qué vas a conseguir?**

-**Quiero ver si es capaz de darte las cosas que yo te di**, así que, **a esa ve y dile tu; que venga!** –Termino de hablar Rin. Ahora era el turno de Sesshomaru

-**'Esa' **–Dijo Sesshomaru –**Que te pone tan mal, fue capaz de hacerme volver a vivir ilusiones perdidas. 'A esa' que te hace hablar, yo le debo las cosas que hace mucho tiempo tu ya no me das.**

Sesshomaru termino de hablar y vio como Rin se reía y hacia un gesto de negación y decepción

-Por favor, por Dios, **a esa, que le puede costar hacerte feliz una hora por día. A esa, no le toca vivir ninguna tristeza, todo es alegría… Ve y dile, que venga!**

-… No conseguirás nada con esto Rin, por tu culpa yo me busque esto

- ¿¡Por mi culpa?! ¿Acaso yo fui la que te descuide? Tu no me dabas nada, no te importe, en cambio yo siempre me preocupe por ti y me pagaste engañándome con…

-¿Esa?-Dijo Sesshomaru serio, y alzando una ceja

-…Kagura… -Dijo Rin mientras bajaba una lagrima por su mejilla

-Ella…

-¡Basta! –Interrumpió Rin a Sesshomaru, colocando sus manos en sus oídos –Solo vete Sesshomaru… Vete, ya no quiero escucharte –Sesshomaru no dijo nada, simplemente tomo su saco y salió del apartamento, estaba enojado, pero consigo mismo, se sentía decepcionado, no negaba, que si amaba a su esposa, ahora por su sequedad e ignorancia perdió a su mujer y no le queda otra opción que acertarlo, una traición es una traición, y eso jamás se olvida.

A Rin, le dolió mas que cualquier cosa en el mundo, ver como su amado salía por esa puerta, pero ya no había nada que hacer, ella tomo su decisión, y estaba segura, de que él algún día se lamentaría por esto.

No crean, las cosas aun pueden cambiar :p sto continua See You :3


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: **Una mujer como yo**

Tres días, solo tres días y setenta y dos horas habían pasado desde que su esposo se fue, dejando a Rin sola en su apartamento. Ella pensaba, que era una gran mujer, era fuerte, comprensible, talentosa, decidida, segura, amorosa, cariñosa, trabajadora, y todo eso, nunca lo vio su esposo, cuando lo esperaba hasta tarde por las noches, cuando se enfermaba o tenia mucho estrés por el trabajo, ella siempre lo ayudaba y estaba con el. Y se lo pago de una manera tan sucia; seguramente, el ahora estaría pensando que ella estaría llorando, arrepintiéndose de lo que dijo, y pensando en donde estaría su esposo… _Que equivocado estas Sesshomaru_

Si es verdad, Rin se molesto y le dolió mucho lo que paso, pero no descargo su dolor entre lágrimas como hacen el resto de las mujeres, ella decidió escribir, demostrar sus sentimientos en una hoja en blanco y dejar correr su mano libremente. Una vez que pudo desahogarse, se pregunto _¿Qué haría ahora?_ Dentro de si misma se susurro _Has lo que quieras, _y era verdad, ahora podría hacer lo que ella quisiera, cuando se caso con Sesshomaru, ella había dejado muchas cosas, sus sueños, sus metas, ahora podría cumplirlos, aun era joven, y ya no tenia a ese hombre que le quitaba todo su tiempo, ya no derramaría ni una lagrima por el, no lo buscaría en su trabajo, no exigiría sus explicaciones, ahora el podía jugar con quien quisiera, ya ella estaba cansada de eso, el no se merecía y no tendría una mujer como ella, y justo ahora comenzaría su nueva vida.

**Cuantas veces te busque**

**Dime cuantas veces te rogué, tú jugando yo llorando**

**Por amor**

**Ya cansada de sufrimiento, hoy despierto y miro atrás**

**Es que tú no mereces**

**Una mujer como yo**

Rin comenzó a empacar sus cosas, y también decidió llevar las hojas donde escribió sus sentimientos y también gran parte de la vida de ella y de Sesshomaru, pero todo ahora era un nuevo comienzo

**Pero ahora te toca sufrir a ti**

**Ahora me toca gozar a mi**

**Es que tu no mereces, una mujer como yo**

**Ahora es tiempo de no mirar atrás**

**Y es que tu no encontraras, una mujer como yo **

Una vez que Rin termino, salió del apartamento. Ya su esposo podría estar feliz y andar con quien quisiera, ella no estaría atrás de el, y desde que se casaron, el sabia muy bien que Rin era única y así buscara a mil mujeres, ninguna seria como ella. Rin ya podía decidir lo que quisiera y no volvería al pasado, que pena que Sesshomaru no la haya valorado. Sabiendo que hay tantos hombres que quisieran una mujer como ella.

**Ahora mando yo**

**Esto se acabo**

**Ya no hay marcha atrás**

**Muchos hombres quisieran una mujer, como yo**

Hello y Bye:p pronto subiere el otro, se pondrá mucho mas emocinante, ya verán lo q pasa con Rin y lo que descubre Sesshomaru *O* X_X en fin,adiiioooossss


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: **Nueva vida**

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que Sesshomaru se fue de su hogar, y no tenia noticias de Rin, solo dedicaba su tiempo al trabajo, como hacia siempre, e iba a ver a su otra mujer; aunque al poco tiempo se dio cuenta de que su linda esposa tenia razón, se había dejado llevar, solo por unas noches, pero lo necesitaba, desde hace tiempo la relación con su esposa se fue desboronando, ya no tenían la misma comunicación, y la intimidad se había ido, por eso lo hizo, razones de un hombre, quería estar con alguien, desahogarse, y olvidar los problemas con su esposa, pero termino perdiendo lo que amaba _Que estúpido Seshomaru ¡Que estúpido!_ Se repetía Sesshomaru dentro de si mismo, ahora se une a ese grupo de _Todos los hombres son iguales_, en el fondo no quería perderla pero ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Rin no lo perdonaría, o si? ¿Cómo hablaría con ella? Si estaba arrepentido, Kagura solo fue una mujer cualquiera, pero sabía a la perfección que Rin no era, ni seria, jamás así. Tal vez, podría ir al apartamento y ver si estaba bien, o le faltaba algo, ya que Rin no trabajaba, y era su esposo quien cubría sus necesidades. Así que salió del trabajo, monto su auto, y tomo rumbo al apartamento de su esposa, pero al llegar, se encontró con una gran sorpresa.

Por fin, llego a su apartamento, miro la puerta, y respiro profundo, primero, toco levemente, ya que no sabia si estaría ocupada, pero no abrió, volvió a tocar un poco mas fuerte, pero todavía nada, esto le pareció extraño, en eso, vio pasar a unos de los personales del edificio, y le pregunto sino tenia la llave de esa puerta, pero obtuvo un No como respuesta, y no era solo por la llave.

El encargado le explico a Seshomaru que la mujer que vivía ahí se había ido desde hace dos semanas y media.

_¿Hablaba en serio? _Se pregunto Sesshomaru, ¿¡Rin se fue?! Pero ¿A dónde podría ir? Esto preocupo a Sesshomaru, así que pidió las llaves de su apartamento y ver si Rin habría olvidado o dejado algo, pero al entrar, miles de recuerdos llegaron a su mente, y al entrar en su habitación, los sentimientos y los recuerdos fueron mas, al acostarse en la cama, muchas noches de pasión y amor que vivió con Rin, llegaron a su corazón, Sesshomaru se llevo sus manos a la cara, debía buscar a Rin, quería encontrarla, buscaría en su trabajo, o pediría ayuda a alguien, tal vez, a las amistades de su esposa, seguro que ellas(os) sabrían donde estaría. Además, no se tardaría tanto en encontrarla. ¿Verdad?

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii:3 sip lo se, fue muy corto el capitulo, es cierto, pero espero poder compensarlas y sorprenderlas con el otro, pero tenían q saber lo q le paso a Seshomaru3 chaaaaauuuu hasta próximo cap;)


	4. Chapter 4

Oooooooooooooooookeeeeeyyyy. Hola, aki sta, capitulo 4, aki vamos a ver que hizo Rin:p que sorpresa, y aun keda mas, bueno en fin, las dejo q lean, aki saldrá mi amor platónico, Inuyasha3 3 *_* jeje, pero trankii tambn se q Sesshomaru es sexy;) no lo niego jiji recuerden la letra negrita **A** es la letra de la cancion

Capitulo 4: **Date la vuelta**

¿¡Como era posible!? ¡¿Cómo era posible que ya hayan pasado dos años?! ¿En donde diablo se había metido su esposa? Pensaba Sesshomaru, estaba muy estresado, quería conseguir a su esposa, pero el bendito tráfico no lo dejaba, no podía salir de ahí, ahora llegaría tarde a su trabajo, no entendía ¿Por qué había tanto tráfico? ¿Sera por ese tal libro? Ahora en todos lados había publicidad de cierto libro, hace como un mes que salió y todo el mundo hablaba y tenia ese dicho libro. Una vez que Sesshomaru pudo salir de ese trafico, se dirigió a su trabajo.

Una vez que llego, se fue a su oficina y solo se sentó, y se recostó en su silla, no dejaba de pensar en su esposa, en eso vio en el teléfono de su oficina que tenia varios mensajes de Kagura, el ya había hablado con ella y había terminado todo, pero según ella, necesitaba verlo, esto ya comenzaba a ser un fastidio para Sesshomaru, tenia muchos mensajes de ella, y ya muchos eran viejos, en eso, volvió a recibir otro mensaje en su computadora, pero esta vez era de trabajo, al parecer harían un viaje a una nueva empresa de diseño, _Dios, ser publicitario no es fácil, _pensaba Sesshomaru, tenia que salir de viaje mañana, así que hoy saldría, y terminaría de una vez por todas las cosas con Kagura, y empacar su cosas para el dichoso viaje.

…

Su trabajo ya había terminado, así que recogió sus cosas, salió del edificio, monto su auto y salió a ver a Kagura.

Una vez que llego al lugar se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba, Sesshomaru pregunto por ella, pero le dijeron que Kagura se había ido, y que trabajaba en otro lugar, _¡Pero bueno! ¿Qué pasa? Primero Rin y ahora Kagura ¿Acaso las mujeres huyen de mi? _Pensaba Sesshomaru, en fin, decidió dejar eso atrás, le importaba más su esposa, pero ahora tenia que ir a su apartamento, tenía un viaje mañana.

7:00am, Sesshomaru se levanto, desayuno, y luego se fue a la ducha, se puso unos jean oscuros y una camisa blanca manga larga, se peino su cabello plateado y algo largo, tomo sus cosas, y salió para irse junto a sus compañeros de trabajo, a la dicha empresa.

…

Al llegar, notaron lo inmensa que era la empresa, y realmente era muy elegante y fina, había mucho personal trabajando e iban de un lado a otro, estaban muy ocupados, Sesshomaru y su grupo de compañeros le harían una gran publicidad a esa empresa, él miraba detalladamente todo el lugar, pero al voltear a su derecha, se sorprendió al ver a cierta mujer, que según parecía, era la secretaria.

-¡¿Kagura?! –Dijo Sesshomaru sorprendido, y con un tono algo alto, no podía creer que ahora trabajara en una empresa, eso debía saberlo, así que camino rápidamente hacia ella -¿Dime que haces aquí?

-Sesshomaru… -Dijo Kagura algo sorprendida, no esperaba verlo –Ahora trabajo aquí

-¿Y quien te contrato? ¿Quién es la dueña de esta empresa? –Pregunto Sesshomaru

-Pues es…. –Kagura no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que fue interrumpida por otra voz femenina

-Soy yo, Sesshomaru

No podía ser, no era posible, ¿Era ella? ¡Rin! Su esposa… ¿¡Ahora la dueña de una empresa?! ¿Desde cuando? ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Lo logro ella sola? De verdad que todo si había cambiado estos dos últimos años, ya no era la misma mujer estaba muy cambiada, su estilo, había cambiado, ahora era mas llamativa, lucia unas botas altas negras, unos jean color marrones, una camisa amarilla, una chaqueta color veis, y una cartera amarilla, tenia su cabello mas cargo y unos mechones que le llegaban a sus senos, sus ojos destacaban con su maquillaje, y su boca se veía mas provocativa y delicada con un rosado claro, ahora era una mujer mas fresca y hermosa, era joven pero su aspecto de ejecutiva, rostro y postura, la hacia ver como una mujer segura, madura y trabajadora, realmente la dueña perfecta para esa empresa.

-… Rin –Dijo Sesshomaru sorprendido por el cambio de su esposa

-Hola –Fue lo único que dijo Rin, hasta su voz había cambiado

Rin solo miraba a su esposo con una media sonrisa algo picara, sabia que estaba sorprendido, tenia su cabeza inclinada y con una ceja levantada, era un rostro profesional y sensual.

-Rin –Volvió a decir Sesshomaru, realmente estaba impactado, no entendía como era que paso todo esto – ¿Pero como es que…

-¡Rin! –Fue interrumpido Sesshomaru por otra voz masculina –Rin, aquí estas, ten olvidaste tu teléfono, te estaban llamand…

-¿Quién es el? –Interrumpió Sesshomaru al hombre que recién llegaba al sitio donde ellos estaban, se poso al lado de su esposa, era un hombre alto, fornido, grandes ojos dorados, y también tenia cabellera larga y plateada, en realidad, era alguien atractivo

-¡Oh! –Hablo Rin, mirando a Sesshomaru –Disculpa, te lo presento, Sesshomaru es el Inuyasha

-Mucho gusto –Le dijo Inuyasha a Sesshomaru, pero sin estrechar su mano

En eso, a Sesshomaru lo llamaron sus compañeros de trabajo

-Bueno, te llaman, nos vemos Sesshomaru, y hasta luego Inuyasha –Se despidió Rin de Inuyasha colocando su mano en su mejilla derecha, y dejando en la mejilla izquierda un tierno beso, esto puso mal a Sesshomaru, pensaba si ese hombre seria el nuevo parejo de su esposa, sin embargo Rin no le dio importancia, solo siguió con la frente en alto y con una mini sonrisa de medio lado, pasando por delante de Sesshomaru

-Aun no lo comprendo –Dijo Sesshomaru mirando a Rin y luego a Kagura

-¿Te sorprende como ahora esta tu esposa? –Le dijo Kagura a Sesshomaru

-Pues si, aun no se como…Como logro Rin esto –Le dijo Sesshomaru a Kagura

-Yo tampoco lo podía creer, avanzo muy rápido, dime ¿No has visto su libro? –Le pregunto Kagura a Sesshomaru

-¿Libro?

-Si, ahí inicio su fama, es este, míralo

Kagura le mostro el libro a Sesshomaru, el no podía estar mas sorprendido y confundido cuando vio el libro, tenia una foto de Rin y el nombre del libro era, Vida De Mujeres, Sesshomaru comenzó a leerlo y realmente era increíble, no creía que su esposa hubiera escrito todo eso, pudo notar que en algunas paginas hablaba sobre experiencias y sentimientos; que era sobre la vida de ellos, era algo profundo y sentimental ¿Tanto daño le había hecho? Ahora entendía, por eso había tanta publicidad y tantas personas atrás de ese libro, y resulta que la autora, era su esposa, tenia que buscarla y pedirle perdón, así que fue directo a la oficina de su esposa.

….

Rin estaba en su oficina, ya estaba anocheciendo, ahora escribía sus emociones cuando vio a su esposo después de tanto tiempo, no negó que su corazón se acelero, pero igual supo estar tranquila y como su primer libro, escribiría de nuevo sus emociones en una hoja en blanco. Pero su mano se detuvo un momento, de pronto en su mente, comenzó a recordar toda su vida junto a su esposo, y el tiempo que había pasado desde que no lo veía, pero comenzó a pensar.

-**Hace dos y un día que vivo sin él** –Susurro Rin –**Hace dos años y un día que no lo e vuelto a ver, y aunque no e sido feliz, aprendí a vivir sin su amor, pero al ir olvidando de pronto una noche volvió **–Toc toc, sonó la puerta, despertando a Rin de sus pensamientos

-**¿Quién es?** –Pregunto Rin

-**Soy yo** –Dijo Sesshomaru, medio abriendo la puerta, Rin de inmediato se levanto de su silla

-**¿Qué vienes a buscar? **–Dijo Rin seria

-**A ti** –Dijo Sesshomaru, mirándola a los ojos

-**Ya es tarde**

Sesshomaru negó con la cabeza

-**¿Por qué?**

-**Porque ahora soy yo la que quiere estar sin ti** –Medio grito Rin

-Pero Rin… -Sesshomaru no pudo seguir hablando, ya que Rin no había terminado de hablar

-**¡Por eso vete! Olvida mi nombre, mi cara, mi casa y pega la vuelta**

-**Jamás te pude comprender**

-**Vete, olvida mis ojos, mis manos, mis labios que no te desean**

-**Estas mintiendo ya lo se**

-**¡Vete! Olvida que existo, que me conociste, y no te sorprendas, olvida de todo que tu para eso, tienes experiencia **–Termino de hablar Rin

Sesshomaru la miro arrepentido, suspiro, y comenzó a hablar

-**En busca de emociones un día marche, de un mundo se sensaciones que no encontré, y al descubrir que era todo una gran fantasía, volví, porque entendí que quería las cosas que viven en ti** –Termino de hablar Sesshomaru, mientras se acercaba mas a Rin

-**Adiós** –Dijo Rin, dándole la espalda a Sesshomaru

-**Ayúdame** –Le dijo Sesshomaru, quedando muy cerca de Rin, pero no se atrevía a tocarla

-**No hay nada más que hablar**

-**Piensa en mí**

-**Adiós** –Repitió Rin

-Rin, por favor

-Ya es tarde Sesshomaru –Dijo Rin, volteándose para mirarlo -¿Qué paso con Kagura? ¿También te dejo? Jaja, es cierto, ahora trabaja para mi, ahora vienes tu "arrepentido" no, nada de eso, aunque sabes… Gracias Sesshomaru –Le dijo Rin a Sesshomaru, se le notaba perfectamente que estaba confundido –Si, gracias… Querido esposo, al alejarte de mi, por fin pude alcanzar mis sueños, como ahora, que soy escritora, dueña de esta empresa de diseño, e incluso psicóloga, en solo dos años, aunque claro, hacia falta publicidad, y que mejor que tu empresa, y tu te tardaste un poco mas en conseguirlo, es increíble que yo halla logrado esto en dos años cierto… -Dijo Rin con una media sonrisa en su rostro, pero esa sonrisa desapareció –Los dos años… Que me dejaste sola, y te fuiste a quien sabe donde

-Rin yo no me fui a ningún lado, hice mal, es lo cierto, lo admito, pero te vine a pedir perdón, estos dos últimos años no hice otra cosa que buscarte, saber si estabas bien, si necesitabas de mí

-Ah, pues te felicito Sesshomaru, por hacer en dos años, lo que no hiciste en seis años –Dijo Rin sarcásticamente

-Rin…

-Me traicionaste, me abandonaste. Ahora tengo mi vida, haz con la tuya lo que quieras

-Por favor perdóname

-Sal Sesshomaru, vete

-No, esta vez no me iré

Esto ya estaba enojando mucho a Rin, así que tomo rápidamente el codo de Sesshomaru y lo saco de su oficina, fue tan drástico que a Sesshomaru no le dio tiempo ni de hablar, o de moverse, su mente reacciono, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba fuera de la oficina de Rin. Era la primera vez que Sesshomaru se sentía tan decepcionado de si mismo, por un lado le alegraba que Rin ahora estuviera bien, y al parecer feliz, pero le dolía completamente en su corazón, que ya ella ya no estuviera en su vida, no poder recuperarla… De verdad ¿Ya no estaría mas con su esposa?

Listoooouuuu que les parecio? Díganme, les kise decir todo de una, jaja, no las deje en suspenso, no soy tan mala, peroouuu aun hay sorpresas, todavia falta, spero q les haya gustado ste cap, aloviiiuuuuuuuuuuuuuu las leo en el otro cap ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Hellooouu aki sta el cap5 , ya en la recta finalO.o recuerdan la letra negrita **A **es la canción jiji, sta vez no es de pimpinela, pero la letra d sta canción me parecio perfecta, y nuevamente lo dejo, con el arrepentido Sesshomaru ;p

Capitulo 5: **Vivo por ella**

Solo pasaría a tomar algo y listo, luego se iría a dormir, después de que Sesshomaru vio a su esposa con su nueva vida y trabajo, su dolor fue muy profundo, era algo bueno que Rin fuera independiente, pero no la quería fuera de su vida, ya había hablado con ella pero no lo suficiente, por eso le dejo varios mensajes y llamadas, incluso le envió unas rosas, todo en una noche, como esa noche en la que termino todo, el alma de Sesshomaru estaba muy atormentada, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Rin, y aunque fuera a descansar, sabia que vería a su esposa en sus sueños, por eso comería o bebería algo, tal vez eso lo ayudaría, así que se fue al restaurante mas cercano.

Sesshomaru entro al un elegante restaurante y se sentó en una de las mesas para dos personas, simplemente Sesshomaru miraba todo el lugar, a ver si se distraía un poco, pero a parecer, el karma lo odiaba, ya que pudo visualizar en una esquina, al hombre que acompañaba a su mujer cuando la vio en la empresa, ese tal Inuyasha, Sesshomaru se preguntaba si de verdad era el novio de su esposa, o tenia algo con ella, en el fondo lo mataba la curiosidad por saberlo, después de todo, aun era su esposa, pero en ese momento no tenia ganas de hablar con el, además parecía que estaba hablando por teléfono, así que solo fijo su vista en otra dirección.

-Si Rin –Hablaba Inuyasha por teléfono –Mañana conversaremos de ese trabajo, estoy en un restaurante, voy a comprar una comida para mi esposa… Si, si para Kagome –Inuyaha, fue a sentarse un momento, para terminar de hablar con Rin, en eso, sus ojos dorados, vieron a Sesshomaru, sentado en una mesa, casi frente a el –Oye Rin, tu esposo esta aquí _=Corta Inuyasha, no digas nada sobre mi, ni de nosotros por favor, mejor, vete de allí= _Esta bien, pero creo que iré a hablar un momento con él Rin _=¡Noo…= _Y de inmediato, Inuyasha corto la llamada, sin dejar hablar a Rin, y se dirigió hacia Sesshomaru

Cuando Sesshomaru noto que Inuyasha se dirigía hacia el, solo pensó, ¿_Y ahora él que viene a hablar conmigo?_ Pero que mas, tendrá que lidiar con lo que le pone el destino, y hablar con el posible o no, enemigo

-¿Cómo estas Sesshomaru? Que sorpresa –Le dijo a Inuyasha sentándose en la misma mesa que Sesshomaru

-Si así es, estoy bien ¿y tu? –Respondió Sesshomaru, no quería hablar, y mucho menos con el, así que tuvo que hacer del amigo hipócrita

-Bi… -Inuyasha no pudo responder, ya que su teléfono comenzó a sonar, era una llamada de Rin, Inuyasha miro a Sesshomaru y luego a su celular, así que decidió no cortar la llamada, sino que la activo y dejo su teléfono sobre la mesa, quería que Rin escuchara –Disculpa por eso –Dijo Inuyasha – E estado bien, ah sabes, quería decirte que tu esposa, realmente es una mujer increíble, tienes suerte

Sesshomaru hizo una media sonrisa y suspiro… Eso no lo hacia sentir "tan" bien, no hacia falta que alguien le dijera o le recordara que tenia una gran mujer y la perdió

-Jmm si, aunque estamos separados, aunque veo que tiene buena compañía

Inuyasha sonrió de medio lado

-Creo que todo hombre disfrutaría de la compañía de Rin, es una gran compañera de trabajo, aunque yo ya tengo a mi mujer

_¡Por Dios! Espero que hable en serio_, pensó Sesshomaru, así que, el hombre era casado, solo era compañero de trabajo de su esposa, esto sorprendió y alegro a Sesshomaru, al menos sabía que su mujer no estaba con nadie, y que la perdió pero que la podía recuperar, así que de inmediato empezó a hacerle mas preguntas, y comenzó a hablar mas tranquilo y mas confiado con Inuyasha, mientras mas hablaba Sesshomaru, mas se desahogaba, y su consciencia se iba tranquilizando. Inuyasha solo asentía con la cabeza, al parecer lo entendía. Y mientras mas palabras decía Sesshomaru, mas preguntas le hacia Inuyasha

-Pero dime Sesshomaru, engañaste a Rin, estas arrepentido, pero ¿De verdad la amas? Dime, ¿Qué significa Rin para ti? ¿Qué es ella, en tu vida?

-La amo, y ella no es solo algo en mi vida –Dijo Sesshomaru con una sonrisa, y con la mirada agacha, pensando en su esposa –**Yo vivo por ella**

Inuyasha solo miraba a Sesshomaru, quería que le dijera y le explicara más

-¿Vives por ella? –Pregunto Inuyasha

-Si, **vivo por ella sin saber, si la encontré o me e encontrado, ya no recuerdo como fue, pero al final me a conquistado, vivo por ella que me da, toda mi fuerza de verdad, vivo por ella y no me pesa, ella entre todas es la mas, dulce y caliente como un beso. Ella a mi lado siempre esta, para apagar mi soledad, más que por mi yo vivo por ella. Vivo por ella que me da, todo el afecto que le sale, a veces pega de verdad pero es un puño que no duele, vivo por ella que me da fuerza, valor y realidad, para sentirme un poco vivo… Y como duele cuando falta, como brilla, es fuerte y alta… Yo vivo por ella en propia piel, y ella canta en mi garganta, cura mis penas más negras de espanto… Vivo por ella y nadie más, puede vivir dentro de mi, ella me da la vida, la vivo si esta junto a mi. Vivo por ella al límite, cada día es una conquista y la protagonista, es ella también, vivo por ella porque va, dándome siempre la salida, ella es así, fiel y sincera de por vida. Vivo por ella que me da, noches de amor y libertad, si hubiera otra vida, la vivo, por ella también** –Termino de hablar Sesshomaru, esto dejo a Inuyasha muy impresionado, y en el fondo sabia que no debía ser el único, así que miro rápidamente a su celular y noto que la llamada aun seguía activada, eso hizo que esbozara una media sonrisa y volvió a mirar a Sesshomaru

-Vaya –Dijo Inuyasha – Sesshomaru solo puedo decirte, que debes de hacerle saber a Rin, que la amas, y que esta vez, no la vas a dejar ir

Sesshomaru esbozo una media sonrisa y lo miro

-Es lo que are –Dijo Sesshomaru, él y Inuyasha solo cruzaron un par de palabras mas y se despidieron, ya se les había hecho muy tarde, solo el destino y el tiempo dirían lo que pasaría, y la respuesta de ambos corazones que están separados, pero que siguen enamorados.

Listoooo, bueno, ya el prox cap seria el final, spero que les haya gustado ste,y bueno en la canción tuve q cambiar un poco la letra jeje, en fin, hasta luego:*


	6. Chapter 6

Holaaaaa, disculpen que no subi mas, me ausente mucho :c necesitaba inspiración, quise regalarles un fic un poco mas largo, asi q, corrijo, aun falta para el finalXD ahora bueno les dejo el capitulo, recuerden la canción **A **letra negrita /_\ sta canción tambn es muy linda:3

Capitulo 6: **Un segundo intento**

Su noche no había sido la mejor, realmente era muy cierto ese dicho de 'Lo queno se valora, se llora' _todos cometen errores, nadie es perfecto, _pensaba Sesshomaru, estaba seguro de que podría remendar su error en un segundo intento, ¿Pero como le creería su esposa? Si quería que Rin le creyera, sabia que debía demostrárselo, pero para eso si necesitaba un consejo.

…

El día volvió a comenzar, Sesshomaru nuevamente fue a la empresa de su mujer a terminar sus dos trabajos, volver a conquistar a su esposa y terminar su labor como publicista.

Al llegar a la empresa, noto que su esposa aun no había llegado, él siempre preguntaba por ella, y la buscaba visualmente, Sesshomaru decidió ir a ver a sus socios, que ya debían de estar ahí y revisar como iban manejando todo. Paso como una hora, Sesshomaru volvió a revisar nuevamente el trabajo y lo guardo, era muy cuidado cuando se trataba de su empresa, siempre buscaba que todo estuviera impecable y perfecto y esto mucho mas, ya que era para su esposa; en tres días, ya habrían terminado, pero siempre que Sesshomaru pensaba en eso, mas se decía a si mismo que no podía irse, no quería regresar sin ver a su esposa caminando a su lado, no podía evitarlo, le era imposible no pensar en ella y en su error, urgentemente necesitaba verla y hablarle, le pregunto a unos de sus socios, sino había visto a Rin, y le dijo que ya había llegado y estaba en su oficina, pero que ya estaba ocupada con alguien mas

Como era típico de Sesshomaru, el no esperaría mucho, y quería saber con quien era que hablaba su esposa, así que se fue directamente a la oficina de Rin , todas las oficinas de esa empresa eran de vidrios oscuros irrompibles, claramente, Sesshomaru sabia que todo era diseño de Rin, siempre le gusto la elegancia, la privacidad, y la seguridad, pero por la misma oscuridad de los vidrios, a Sesshomaru se le hacia muy difícil ver, pero las lámparas del interior le daba un poco de visión.

Sesshomaru solo logro observar a su esposa sentada en un sofá que tenia en su oficina, acompañada de un hombre, pero no pudo ver su rostro, así que trato de escuchar, pegándose lo mas que pudo a la puerta, aunque no escuchaba con toda claridad, si podía entender, y saber la conversación que ahí tenían.

- ¿Y como has estado Rin?-

-Muy bien ¿Y tu? Ah pasado tiempo-

-Si, has cambiado mucho, estas hermosa-

-Gracias Shiaron-

_¿Shiaron? ¿Quién carajo es ese? _Pensó Sesshomaru tratando de oír más

-Y dime ¿Aun sigues sola?-

-Si, el único amor que tengo ahora es mi trabajo-

-Jmjm, comprendo querida, pero mejor, busca amores que no te den tantos números y estrés ¿Por qué no vamos a una fiesta de gala que abra esta noche?-

-Mmmm –Rin esbozo una media sonrisa- … Búscame a las ocho si, tomo mi tiempo-

-Jaja, comprendo, yo también, mmmm 8:30, impáctame si-

-Claro-

-Ah por cierto, lleva una mascara-

¿Impactante? ¿Gala? ¿Mascara? ¿Qué planeaba Rin? Se preguntaba Sesshomaru, quería saber quien era específicamente ese tal Shiaron, pero alguien lo sorprendió por detrás

-¡Sesshomaru!

Esté volteo bruscamente

-¡Inuyasha! –Dijo Sesshomaru sorprendido –No vuelvas a asustarme así

- Mira Sesshomaru, mejor deja de espiar, y ve a hablar de una vez con Rin

En ese momento, iba saliendo el dicho hombre de la oficina de su esposa. Sesshomaru no pudo verle la cara a el tal Shiaron, solo logro verlo de espalda, era un hombre alto y fornido, tenia cabello algo largo y castaño, vestía de chaqueta negra y jean azules, se podía notar a simple vista que era un hombre adinerado y con estilo. Aunque Sesshomaru también era un hombre moderno y con gusto, ese hombre lo superaba más, pero no temía competir con cualquiera, con tal de recuperar a su mujer.

-¿Qué esperas? Entra –Le dijo Inuyasha a Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru solo lo miro, pero tenia razón, trataría de controlar su curiosidad y sus celos, debía enfocarse en que Rin viera su arrepentimiento y que lo perdonara, así que entro a la oficina de su esposa, y al entrar, noto que su esposa tenia su vista fija en su enorme ventana que abarcaba casi toda la pared, Sesshomaru la contemplo nuevamente, ahora lucia una falda negra corta, unos tacones altos, también negros, una chaqueta color perla, y una camisa color salmón, tenia su cabello recogido hacia adelante, y con un maquillaje sencillo, que la hacia resaltar su belleza natural, simplemente hermosa

-Nuevamente aquí Sesshomaru –Dijo Rin aun con su vista puesta en la ventana

-Me fui una vez, no lo are dos veces, Rin ¿Que tengo que hacer para que me perdones?

Rin solo cerró los ojos y suspiro lentamente, sabia que Sesshomaru era todo tipo de hombre, menos uno fácil de olvidar, y menos cuando recordó todas aquellas palabras que salieron de la boca de su esposo en aquella llamada, pero ella había cambiado, y solo unas palabras, no bastaba para todos los años en los que estuvo casada, pero no con un esposo.

-Nada –Dijo Rin

-¿Nada?

-Si, basta de eso, solo empaca tus cosas, vete, y déjame vivir mi nueva vida –Dijo Rin volteándose

-Aun soy tu esposo, y no me iré si no es contigo –Dijo Sessshomaru mirándola fijamente

Ahora miles de dudas entraban en la cabeza de Rin, ¿Desde cuando su esposo era así? ¿De verdad la extrañaba? ¿Quería de nuevo que estuviera en sus brazos? Nunca había visto a su esposo de esa manera, y diciendo tales palabras, pero igual lo conocía, sabia que cuando terminara de hacer su trabajo, se iría de nuevo y la dejaría, porque así era el, nunca a luchado por nadie, solo tira la toalla cuando no consigue lo que quiere, esto hacia que Rin no se ilusionara, y no volviera a caer por él de nuevo, en el fondo sabia, que Sesshomaru era un hombre tentador, provocante, y moderno, aunque eso ya no bastaba para la nueva mujer que era ella ahora

-Pierdes el tiempo Sesshomaru, ahora puedes volver al apartamento y vivir como te plazca

-No es lo mismo, de nada vale Rin

-¿Y porque no?

-No… **Por que nada sirve y no tiene sentido, porque noches y días ya me dan lo mismo, porque de nada vale todo lo vivido, porque ya no hay razón si tu no estas conmigo**…

-¿Y porque antes no pensaste eso? Sino que me tenías…

-**¡No todo a la primera suele ser perfecto! **–Interrumpió Sesshomaru acercándose mas a ella -**A veces necesitas un segundo intento, se que te di muy poco y de eso me arrepiento pero puedo arreglarlo en un segundo intento**…

-¿Porque? –Susurro Rin mientras su esposo se acercaba más a ella

-**Porque me duele el alma, y ya no tengo calma, porque ya no consigo vivir sino es contigo**…

-Sesshoma…

-Rin, te lo juro que **en mi segundo intento voy a ser mejor no voy a cometer otra vez el error de dejarte sola y descuidarte amor, porque sin ti mi mundo es una perdición, en mi segundo intento te voy a llenar de tanta dicha que no vas a recordar, las noches de tormenta y oscuridad, y es que te voy a dar amor y amor de mas**

-No vas…

-**En mi segundo intento tu serás primero, adornare la casa con cada te quiero, regare las flores con cada paso tuyo, y en el pasado solo quedara mi orgullo** –Termino de hablar Sesshomaru, que de inmediato se abalanzo sobre Rin para estampar sus labios sobre los de ella

Rin trato de separarse de el, alejándolo con sus manos en su pecho, aunque le fue imposible, su esposo era mucho mas fuerte, la tenia aprisionada en sus brazos, Rin nuevamente sintió en su corazón que aun le pertenecía a él, volvió a sentir su lengua dentro de su boca, su esposo la conocía, sabia que le gustaba los besos así, apasionados, fuertes, salvajes hacían despertar en ella la pasión y el deseo… _Pasión y Deseo_… _Besos, Calor, Placer… Engaño… engaño_… Eso hizo eco en la cabeza de Rin; esto hizo que reaccionara y saliera rápidamente de los brazos de su esposo

-Aléjate Sesshomaru ¿Hasta cuando te lo tengo que decir?

-Hasta que muera, no me volveré a alejar de ti –Dijo Sesshomaru tocando los hombros de Rin

-Tu no tienes idea de lo que yo sufrí cierto, fui tu esposa por tanto tiempo, y nunca me diste un lugar ¿Alguna vez salimos por mi? ¿Alguna vez celebramos nuestro aniversario? ¡No!... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué otra mujer? Si tú siempre me tuviste para todo, nunca te falte, en ningún momento

-Rin…

-Te digo que te alejes, y si tu no lo haces, yo si –Dijo Rin pasando por un lado de Sesshomaru, saliendo de su oficina, le herida que había sucedido en el pasado, aun no había cicatrizado

-¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones? –Dijo Sesshomaru con la mirada agacha, esto era un terreno tan extraño para él, deseaba con todas su fuerzas recuperar a su esposa, pero no sabia como, nunca le había pasado algo así antes, literalmente, le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar, decidió ir a su apartamento y recostarse un momento, debía descansar su cerebro

Una vez en su apartamento, entro a su habitación y se acostó en su cama, ahora su estrés no era el trabajo, sino su mujer, ahora Rin era superior a el en todo sentido y al parecer se juntaba con hombres que estuvieran a su mismo nivel, Sesshomaru no estaba seguro si lo seguiría amando, pero debía saber eso, y sino era así, pues debía lograr ese objetivo de nuevo, debía ponerse a la misma altura que su esposa, sabia que tenia que cambiar, y lo haría, tanto por dentro como por fuera, él nunca sintió un dolor tan grande en su corazón, y sabia que solo una mujer, podía curarlo, Rin… En ese momento recordó cuando volvió a besarla después de tanto tiempo, que volvió a sentir ese calor y ese jugoso sabor de su labios, era su mujer, la conocía, y sabia, que aun tenia sus debilidades por el.

FFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNXDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD sorry se que me tarde, honestamente son cap nuevos, spero q les halla gustado, esq tenia q poner mas los sentimientos de Sessho y hacer q luche mas por su esposa, ¡Rin!*-* bueno, en el siguiente capi verán mas las emociones de Rin, spero q les halla gustado ste, las kierouuuu:$ spero inspirarme mas, ayúdenme, denme ideas, pliiiisss, posiblemente me gusten, en fin chaaauuuu :*


	7. Chapter 7

Ok ok ok, se q kerran matarme las entiendo, espero compensarlas con ste capítulo, ya 3meses que no actualizo O.O woooooooww pero entiéndame, comencé la uni, y llevo un estrés ofe ofe (feo), pero ya las pondré al dia, spero no volver a tardarme tanto:c X_X XDpero como dije las compensare (espero) al menos para que sepan, que en este capitulo, se descubrirá el engaño de Sesshomaru c: 8Y ahora es que faltaXD)

Capitulo 7: **Enmascarado**

No estaba seguro del lugar, ni de la ubicación, ni tampoco estaba de acuerdo con la idea, pero en el fondo sabia que eso era lo que debía hacer, y además quería hacerlo por ella.

Sesshomaru aun seguía en la oficina de Rin, pensando en esa gala que tendrá esta noche, aun estaba en esas dos opciones ´ir´ o ´no ir´

-Supongo que te volvió a rechazar –Dijo una voz a espaldas de Sesshomau

-Wuuuaaauuu Inuyasha, eres adivino –Dijo Sesshomaru sarcásticamente

-Es que ya basta de tanta palabrería, has que vea hechos ¡Demuéstrale lo que sientes!

Sesshomaru dio la vuelta, mirando a Inuyasha

-Tu… ¿Sabes de un tal Shiaron? –Le pregunto Sesshomaru a Inuyasha, esté levanto su ceja su ceja y abrió un poco mas sus ojos

-¿Nuevamente esta aquí?... Debe de ser pon Rin…- Susurro Inuyasha

-¿Qué dices?

Inuyasha clavo fijamente su mirada en Sesshomaru

-Recupérala Sesshomaru, si de verdad la amas, recupérala, porque tienes una fuerte competencia

Sesshomaru frunció un poco su entre cejo, no entendía porque Inuyasha hablaba así

-No me atemoriza ningún hombre, recuperare a mi esposa, y ese tal Shiaron no me va a detener –Dijo Sesshomaru seguro de sus palabras

-Lo se, lo se, pero no hablo de Shiaron…

Sesshomaru frunció aun mas su entre cejo y miro a Inuyasha con confusión

-¿Entonces?

-Veraz, Shiaron en realidad es…

Justo en ese momento, el teléfono de Inuyasha comenzó a sonar, era una llamada de su esposa

-Debo contestar Sesshomaru, solo recuerda lo que te dije –Fue lo ultimo que dijo Inuyasha, luego salió de la oficina para contestar su teléfono

Esto dejo intrigado a Sesshomaru, pero a la vez le dio una señal de alerta, así que obedeció la voz de su interior, y de inmediato salió de la oficina y se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento. Una vez ahí, Sesshomaru se dirigió hasta su auto, pero alguien lo detuvo

-Sesshomaru… ¿A dónde vas? –Dijo una voz femenina

Sesshomaru de inmediato reconoció esa voz, no solo el tono, sino también, suspiros y gemidos que ya había escuchado antes

Él paro en seco, pero no quiso decir ni una palabra, aunque sabia que esa mujer se acercaba a él, y en un momento, sintió esas manos femeninas y sus uñas en su espalda, que de inmediato pasaron a su fornido pecho, y comenzaron a desabotonar un poco su camisa, tocando algo de su piel, mientras que sus uñas ejercían un poco de presión y subían y bajaban.

Antes a Sesshomaru le encantaba sentir esa sensación y tal contacto en el, pero ahora, recordando todo, y viniendo de aquella mujer, le daba asco

-Estas tenso al parecer, así llegabas en aquellas noches, nuevamente por el hecho de tu mujer, siempre estabas estresado por ella, volvamos a los viejos tiempos, tengo tiempo que no te veo, que me dices Sessho… AAahh

El pequeño chillido, fue debido a la furia con la que Sesshomaru quito esas manos de su pecho, y de inmediato, se alejo de ella

-No vuelvas, a tocarme, ni a hablarme, ni a seguirme, ni siquiera vuelvas a mirarme Kagura

-Oh vamos querido, no te recibí bien, aquella vez deje que tu esposa nos interrumpiera, pero no volverá a pasar, debemos ponernos al día…

-¡No! –Volvió a interrumpir Sesshomaru –Volteándose bruscamente para mirarla –No te me acerques, no quiero volver a verte, nunca

-Aaaahhh ¿Ahora no me quieres ver? Cuando antes me buscabas, claro, como ahora viste el dinero y la fama de tu esposa, ahora si quieres estar con ella, a pesar de que nunca fue tan buena en la cama

Sesshomaru luchaba por controlar su ira, y no transformarse en el mismo diablo con esa mujer

-No vuelvas a hablar así de ella, no es por su dinero, ni tampoco por su fama, es mi esposa, La Amo, siempre lo e hecho, incluso las veces que estaba contigo, la imaginaba a ella, me arrepiento desde el primer momento en que te busque, en el que te conocí, tu no conoces nada de mi mujer, al contrario, ella es mucho mejor que tu en la cama, desde un inicio ella tenia razón sobre ti

-Aunque ya es tarde, te diste cuenta muy tarde, y si de verdad era así ¿Entonces para que me buscabas?

-Porque fui idiota, era un torpe, un terco ciego, que dejo el oro, por un metal oxidado, aunque estas son explicaciones, que debo darle a ella, no a ti, solo lárgate de mi vida Kagura

Una vez que Sesshomaru termino de hablar, solo le regalo una mirada fría a Kagura, y siguió su camino, tenía algo pendiente

Kagura solo negó con la cabeza, en el fondo, se sintió como en el primer momento en que el la consiguió… Una prostituta, tenía o no tenia culpa de ser una amante que ahora estaba enamorada, pero eso era a lo que antes se dedicaba, solo que sin ese sentimiento, Sesshomaru fue quien callo, y no podía imaginar que era lo que haría para que su esposa lo aceptara de nuevo.

Kagura solo se fue de ese lugar, aunque no estaba segura si dejar ir a su ex cliente, no sabia que hacer, al menos no, en ese momento

Fue un paso adelante, un capitulo cerrado en la vida de Sesshomaru, aunque también hubo alguien que fue testigo de ese momento, pero Sesshomaru no se percato de eso

-Un buen paso, nada mal Sesshomaru

…..

**Apartamento de Rin**

Lista para esa noche, Rin contemplaba su figura en el espejo, realmente amaba ese vestido y como se veía con el, le hacia mostrar y resaltar mas su cuerpo, y destacaba sus mejores atributos

-Realmente te queda ese vestido Rin, luces hermosa

-Gracias Kagome, realmente me encanta, aunque también el tuyo, luces muy bella con el

No se podía comparar con el de Rin, ya que eran muy diferentes, pero ambos era hermosos, el vestido de Kagome, era negro, y largo, tenia varias capas de caída en su pecho, que dejaba ver un poco sus senos, dejándole mucho espacio a la imaginación, también era descubierto en la parte de atrás hasta su cadera, y ahí mismo, alrededor del vestido, justo en sus caderas lucia dos finos cinturones plateados y brillantes, igual que su collar, que era corto y con varias piedras plateadas

-Pero tu te veras a simple vista, dejaras a todos encantados

En ese momento, la sonrisa que tenia Rin reflejada en el espejo, desapareció

-Ojala mi esposo fuera uno de ellos –Dijo Rin, en un tono bajo, agachando su mirada

-Rin… -Kagome se levanto del sillón donde estaba sentada y se dirigió hacia Rin –Rin, sabes que no puedes engañarte a ti misma, y por lo que me han dicho, esta muy arrepentido

-¡Pero eso no basta! –Dijo Rin volteándose bruscamente y caminando hacia otro lado –Kagome, es que fueron, tantos años –Dijo Rin en un suspiro y con la mirada triste

-Pero no creo que en todos esos eso años, fuera un mal esposo

-Pues… En realidad no –Dijo Rin, mientras que en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa –No siempre fue así –En la cabeza de Rin, fue como si le hubiera tirado un balde de recuerdos, sabia que en los seis años que llevaba casada con su esposo, no habían sido todos una pesadilla, su tormenta fue, unos tres meses antes de que Rin supiera que la engañaba, pero en años anteriores, ni tenia quejas ni preocupaciones por su marido, las mañas del trabajo eran las mismas, pero los días en los que sus ocupaciones no los distraían, pasaban tiempo maravilloso juntos, aunque muy poco salían, para ellos su apartamento era su paraíso, como su mundo de diversión, los pequeños detalles y momentos que pasaba con su esposo, era lo que enloquecía a Rin, ver televisión abrazada con el, que ambos hicieran la cena juntos, incluso bailaban en su sala, ambos eran muy buenos para eso, y finalmente, entre sabanas, descansaban en los brazos del otro, ambos con calor y felices al terminar el día, eran noches y días hermosos, pero lo que molestaba a Rin era el engaño, mas que nada, el ¿POR QUÉ?, ¿Por qué se busco otra? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo ella mal? Ese era el venenoso dolor que aun corría por sus venas, en ese momento, Rin sacudió su cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos, y concentrarse, en que hoy tenia un baile, y que una persona la esperaba, impacientemente.

Rin volteo a ver a Kagome, quien tenía una cálida sonrisa, aunque en realidad, parecía que le hubiera leído su mente, Kagome tenias muchas experiencias, y a Rin no le sorprendería que ya hubiera descubierto lo que en realidad oculta en su corazón.

En eso, la puerta comenzó a sonar

-Debe de ser Shiaron –Dijo Kagome

-Le abriré –Contesto Rin, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta con una sonrisa, al abrir, se encontró justo a la persona que creía

-Shiaron –Dijo Rin mirándolo de pies a cabeza, tenía su lujoso traje negro, con un lazo también negro en su cuello, y un paño blanco en el bolsillo de su saco –Estas guapo

-Gracias, y tú, hiciste lo que te dije, me impactaste –Dijo Shiaron mirando detalladamente a Rin

-¿Y bien? –Dijo Kagome - ¿Nos vamos?

-Oh Kagome –Dijo Shiaron – Wuuaaauu, tengo a dos modelos aquí

-Pues si, jaja –Dijo Rin

-Presúmenos –Hablo Kagome

-Bien, no esperemos mas, salgamos –Dijo Shiaron, dando espacio para que salieran Rin y Kagome, ellas tomaron sus mascaras y luego de que todos salieron, montaron el auto de Shiaron, y partieron a la glamurosa fiesta.

…..

**(En la gala)**

El salón era inmensamente grande, y también era completamente hermoso, era de un bello color azul mar, tenia mesas con manteles blancos, y su centro de mesa, era un jarrón como un ramo de flores de color rosado claro, y con cristales colgando de adorno, igual que los cristales que adornaban las lámparas que iluminaban todo el salón

-Es hermoso –Dijo Rin

-Igual que tu –Dijo una voz a espaldas de Rin, está de inmediato volteo, creyó reconocer a la persona que le hablaba, aunque no le era totalmente posible debido a la mascara negra que llevaba

-¿Quién…?

-Ah Rin, ¿No me reconoces? –Dijo la dichosa voz grave y masculina, mientras que se quitaba lentamente la mascara

-Oh vaya… -Dijo Rin algo sorprendida –Shintaro

-El mismo, ¿No me reconocías hermosa?

-Bueno, han pasado algunos meses desde que te vi, no pensaba encontrarte aquí

-Esta gala, es en mi honor

-¿Ah si? ¿Y eso?

-Herede las empresas de mi padre, y también es por mi cumpleaños, decidí hacer algo mas serio, pero prefiero hablar mas de ti que de mi, así que ven, hablemos-Dijo el dichoso hombre tomando a Rin por su espalda para caminar con ella por todo el salón.

Unos fijos ojos dorados que se ocultaban tras una mascara negra, pudieron divisar toda la especial escena con ese tal Shintaro, era un hombre alto, delgado pero fornido, tenia cabello plateado, pero corto, lo tenia un poco desparramado y le llegaba a la mitad de su cuello, y tenia ojos color morado, aunque eran muy claros, en realidad, eran prácticamente color lila, si se podía decir que era un hombre muy apuesto, pero Rin ya tenia un hombre, y no la tendría ningún otro, aunque esta noche tendría a muchos hombres tras ella, y es que era inevitable, lucia radiante, mejor que una actriz o un diamante, llevaba puesto un fino vestido de tela muy fina, color negro y era largo, también era manga larga, y era alto hasta su cuello, se podría decir que era tapado, pero se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura, y definía sus curvas, aunque el vestido también tenia un hermoso escote transparente en forma de V en su abdomen, parecía un triangulo hacia abajo, y a su alrededor, tenia unos brillos plateados y algunas lentejuelas, pero también había otro escote en la parte inferior de su vestido, era un corte, que iba desde su cadera, hasta su pie, dejando ver su torneada pierna, y dejando un poco a la imaginación, era una pieza perfecta que la completaba con su cabello suelto y totalmente liso, y con su maquillaje, su boca de un color rojo intenso, y en sus ojos un perfecto delineado negro, acompañado por un juego de sombras, color azul oscuro, negro, y un toque de rojo, que le quedaba perfecto con su tono de piel, y el toque de misterio, esa hermosa mascara negra, que creaba a una mujer seductora y misteriosa, era una completa tentación para cualquier hombre que la viera.

Y en este caso, era Shintaro. Aunque ese enmascarado no lo quisiera aceptar, Rin seguía hablando con ese tal Shintaro

-¿Y en donde se metió Shiaron? –Pregunto Rin

-Esta, con su pareja –Dijo Shintaro con un gesto sarcástico

-Mmm, ya veo –Medio rio Rin –Tan lindo y no le gustan las mujeres, supongo que debe de ser algo raro tener un hermano así

-Mmmm, a veces, es un poco incomodo, pero al menos le agradezco que te halla traído a ti, estas muy hermosa… Creo que ya lo dije antes –Dijo Shintaro con una sonrisa, mientras seguía contemplando a Rin de pies a cabeza

En ese momento, Shintaro seguía hablando con Rin, mientras la guiaba hacia una habitación que estaba en el segundo piso, al llegar, se encerró ahí con ella. La habitación era grande y cómoda, era de color rojo, y la cama y los muebles eran blancos, y las lámparas eran de un color miel, que le daban más calidez a la habitación

-Y Rin ¿Aun no has pensado lo que te propuse?

-Shintaro, esa fue una propuesta muy rápida, y lo único que quiero es olvidarme de mi esposo

-Pero sabes que yo puedo hacer eso Rin –Dijo Shintaro mientras se acercaba a Rin y posaba sus manos sus manos en su cintura, mientras la miraba fijamente; Rin también comenzaba a perderse en el, y en esos ojos, realmente no se percato, que Shintaro se acercaba mas y mas a sus labios, luego de un impulso la beso apasionadamente, realmente le transmitía a ella, todos sus deseos, el beso era muy apasionado y fuerte, en un abrir y cerras de ojos, sus lenguas ya se estaban tocando y se movían frenéticamente dentro de sus bocas, Rin comenzó a subir sus manos por los brazos de Shintaro, el comenzó a bajar lentamente uno de sus brazos, hasta llegar a la pierna de Rin, y con su mano, comenzó a acariciar su pierna, hasta donde su brazo mas pudiera bajar, agradecía que ese vestido tuviera ese escote, tan sensual y provocativo, pero de inmediato tuvieron que separarse debido a un golpe que escucharon, alguien tocaba la puerta, pero no tenían ni idea de quien podría ser

Shintaro fue a abrir la puerta, pero al hacerlo, noto que no había nadie, esto lo confundió un poco, y también lo hizo molestar, debido a que esos golpes interrumpieron su apasionante momento con Rin, el decidió volver a cerrar la puerta, y nuevamente concentrarse en Rin, pero al verla, noto que estaba retocándose el labial rojo de su boca, y acomodaba su vestido y su cabello

-Rin –Dijo Shintaro, viendo como ella se volteaba para mirarlo, realmente, hasta la manera en la que voltea, su cara, su mirada, su boca, y su cabello que vuela debido al giro, volvía loco a Shintaro, definitivamente esa mujer lo enloquecía, no sabia en que momento fue que se volvió tan seductora

-Es mejor salir Shintaro, aquí levantamos sospechas –Dijo Rin dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero en eso, Shintaro la detuvo por el brazo

-Bien, pero nos queda algo pendiente –Le susurro sensualmente Shintaro a Rin, cerca de su cara, y con una media sonrisa

Finalmente, salieron de la habitación, y volvieron a la fiesta, después de algunos tragos y charla, la pareja decidió bailar un tango que Shintaro organizo para Rin, desgraciadamente, Shintaro sabia todos los cambios que hay en un tango cuando son varias personas, pero él trataría de mantener a Rin en sus brazos. Shintaro dio la seña para que colocaran la música, y dieron el espacio en la pista de baile, también permitió que se unieran las parejas que quisieran, una vez que la música comenzó a sonar, Shintaro le hizo la invitación a su hermosa pareja

-¿Bailamos Rin? –Pregunto Shintaro, estirando su mano hacia adelante. Rin lo miro con una media sonrisa

-Mmmm, por supuesto –Dijo Rin colocando su mano sobre la de Shintaro, mientras el la guiaba hasta la pista de baile

Todos lo hombres y mujeres hicieron una columna, y se miraban de frente, pero con cierta distancia, aunque esa distancia se cortaría de inmediato, cada sexo dieron varios pasos hacia adelante, y todos estaban enmascarados, Shintaro estaba justo frente a Rin, y eso le encantaba a el, y le gusto mucho mas cuando la tuvo en sus brazos, él la movía con fuerza y con cada paso la acercaba mas a el, y la aprisionaba con fuerza cerca de el, pero eso no duraría mucho, ya que un brusco giro, lanzo a Rin a otros fuertes brazos, algo dentro de ella cambio, cuando toco ese cuerpo, parecía como si ya conociera a ese hombre , pero a la vez, lo desconocía, aquel enmascarado la movía con sensualidad , fuerza, pero también con suavidad; Rin no sabia porque sentía tanta corriente en su cuerpo cuando ese hombre la tocaba, en muchos momentos habían pasos donde la bajaba delicadamente y tocaba y subía con suavidad su pierna, hasta que llegara a su cintura, no sabia porque, pero adoraba esos giros que ese hombre le daba, será porque le hacia recordar a alguien, y al final del giro terminaba posando sus manos en su cintura, al igual que Rin colocaba sus manos en su cuello, Rin lo detallo perfectamente, utilizaba cola alta en su cabello, y también tenia varios mechones de cabello colgando en su frente, y a los lados, tenia un cuerpo muy tentativo, que se notaba, por su algo ajustado traje negro, era como un misterio, serio, atractivo y seductor, y todo lo compensaba su manera de bailar, pero cuando Rin noto mas sus ojos a través de esa mascara negra, sintió un gran baldé de agua, pero a la vez un calor en su cuerpo, en eso, otro giro la lazo a otros brazos, aunque a este si lo conocía, y le debía hacer ciertas preguntas, que el ya debía saber

-Inuyasha –Le susurro Rin

-Hola Rin

-Dime, ¿Qué le paso a Sesshomaru?

-¿Sesshomaru? No lo se, yo no se de el Rin

-¿¡No lo sabes?! ¿¡Acaso no lo viste?! ¡Esta aquí! –Pero Rin solo pudo ver la cara un tanto impresionada de Inuyasha, no pudo oír ni saber nada, debido a otro brusco giro, que la llevo a otros brazos, pero esos eran los de Shintaro, y una vez que aterrizo en esos brazos, termino la música y el baile. Shintaro le regalo a Rin una hermosa sonrisa, ese hombre era realmente atractivo en especial cuando sonreía, Rin también le regalo una sonrisa a él, pero ahora solo quería sentarse y tomar algo

-Shintaro, iré un momento a tomar algo

-Pues… -Shintaro no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que fue interrumpido por su hermano Shiaron

-Shintaro, te están buscando –Dijo Shiaron un poco apresurado

-Mmmm, discúlpame Rin, enseguida vuelvo –Dijo Shintaro

-Esta bien –Dijo Rin con una sonrisa

-¿Y Rin? ¿Cómo la estas pasando? –Le pregunto Shiaron a Rin

-Si, todo, es perfecto

-Oohu, que maravilla, y pues…

Aahm, Shiaron, me disculpas, pero, es que tengo que ir a hacer algo –Interrumpió Rin a Shiaron, no fue intencional, pero de inmediato salió de ahí, aunque no sin antes tomar una copa de vino, y se fue a la misma habitación, en donde antes estaba con Shintaro

Ahora Rin se estaba confundiendo mucho, su esposo aun seguía en su corazón, eso no lo podía controlar, pero al menos podía controlar su mente, aunque ahora también estaba fuera de control, y era debido a su marido, de verdad estaba cambiado**.. ¿Sera que lo perdono?..¡No!... O… ¿SI?..** En definitiva era un debate en la cabeza y en el corazón de Rin, era todo lo que él había hecho, todo el cambio, el detallismo, las palabras, las demostraciones, las cosas que nunca pensó que haría Sesshomaru por una mujer, las esta haciendo y a sido por ella, al momento de pensar en todo eso, incluso olvidaba el engaño, Rin en serio sabia, y lo había notado, que su esposo estaba arrepentido, en vez de vez de tratar de olvidarla con Kagura, lo que hizo fue rechazarla y tratar ahora de recuperar a su esposa, Rin lo sabia, fue ese testigo que presencio en aquel estacionamiento de su empresa, ese rechazo a esa ex amante, pero ahora a sido un cambio tan drástico, y la nueva sorpresa era su físico, su estilo, estaba confundida, no sabia que hacer, ella aun lo amaba, y su esposo le demostraba lo mismo a ella, su pecho le decía, _**Quiero verlo, Quiero hablar con el, **_y no tardaría mucho, sus deseos en cumplirse.

En ese momento, Rin sintió un cerrado de puertas a sus espaldas, ella volteo bruscamente

-¿Qué Demonios, haces, aquí? – Pregunto Rin, pero no obtuvo respuesta, solo observo como cierto hombre se acercaba lentamente hacia ella, una vez lo suficientemente cerca, se quito lentamente la mascara, Rin no pudo evitar suspirar cuando vio de nuevo, aquel rostro tan atractivo, que ahora lo era aun mas, y se veía mas sensual con su traje y su cabello recogido de esa manera, tenia su mirada fija, la observaba con sus fijos ojos dorados, desgraciadamente, era tan hermoso, que nuevamente Rin, caía en esa tentación de hombre

-Ya te lo haba dicho –Contesto aquel hombre, que era Sesshomaru –No me iré, sino es contigo

-De verdad, ya basta Sessho…

-Basta tu Rin –Interrumpió Sesshomaru a su esposa, acercándose mas a ella, y colocando sus manos, en las caderas de su mujer, Ssshomaru noto que tenia una cama justo al lado de ellos, pero no se percato de que Rin, había colocado sus manos en su pecho, en manera de defensa para que no se acercara mas -¿Hasta cuando te vas a seguir negando?

-¿A que?

-¡A mi! –Respondió rápidamente Sesshomaru, colocando sus labios sobre los de Rin, aunque esta vez, ella no se opuso, sino que se dejo llevar, al parecer, le hacia falta la boca de su esposo, ella suspiraba muy seguido y coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su esposo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sesshomaru lanzo a Rin a la cama, pero sin despegar su boca de la suya, una vez, él encima de ella, comenzó a subir y a bajar sus manos por su cintura hasta su cadera, Sesshomaru se despego un momento de la boca de Rin, y comenzó a bajar y dejar besos en su cuello; era una sensación divina para la mujer, y para Rin, que viniera de su esposo, era aun mejor, Rin sabia lo que su cuerpo pedía en ese momento, pero tenia que resistirse, no podía entregarse así como así, si, seguía siendo su esposo, pero también, seguía siendo hombre

-Sess… Sesshomaru –Dijo Rin en un suspiro, Sesshomaru paro de besarla, y la miro cara a cara, y fijamente

-¿Quieres que me aleje? –Pregunto Sesshomaru

-No tengo que darte respuesta, quiero que te vallas

Sesshomaru la beso nuevamente en el cuello y volvió a mirarla

-Lo are cuando tu cuerpo también exprese esas palabras, y ahora, eso no es lo que quiere

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto Rin

-¿Qué cosa?

-El engaño Sesshomaru, ¿Por qué?

Sesshomaru la miro, y se levanto de la cama, se alejo un poco, pero aun la seguía mirando, Rin solo se sentó en la cama, también miraba a Sesshomaru fijamente, en sus ojos demostraba que solo quería escuchar la verdad

-Contéstame Sesshomaru, dime

No lo podría ocultar por mucho, algún día lo tendría que saber, Sesshomaru sabia que no la podría volver a conquistar, sino sabia el porque de su traición, se puso nervioso, pero comenzó a hablar, solo deseaba, en el fondo de su corazón, que lo perdonara

-… Recuerdas Rin, cuando te dije, que yo me busque esto, fue por ti

-Si, y no lo comprendo, tu fuiste el que me engaño, me abandonaste, cuando yo a ti nunca te hice nada

-…Entonces, ¿Por qué dijiste esas palabras?

-¿Qué palabras?

-¿Acaso no te acuerdas?... Aquella vez, que llegue al apartamento, a las tres de la mañana, has memoria Rin

Rin comenzó a recordar, y le llego a su mente ese recuerdo, ahora lo recordaba claramente

-…Si, ya lo recuerdo, te esperaba, como siempre, en esos momentos, teníamos constantes peleas, debido a tus horas de llegada

-Lo se, yo se la clase de mujer que tu eres, se que te esfuerzas en la casa, me ayudas a mi, y se que comencé a alejarme un poco de ti

- ¿Un poco? Creo que era mucho mas, siempre sacabas de excusa el trabajo

-No era una excusa, si era el trabajo

-¿Cómo es posible que sea tanto trabajo? –Dijo Rin en un tono algo alto, le dolía un poco recordar esas escenas

-¡Porque reservar un viaje no es tan fácil! –Dijo Sesshomaru, un poco gritado

-¿Viaje?... ¿A dónde ibas?

-Quieres decir, a donde íbamos –Corrigió Sesshomaru a Rin

-¿Qué? –Dijo Rin algo sorprendida y levantándose de la cama -¿Íbamos, a viajar?

Sesshomaru, entristeció un poco su mirada.

-Así es, íbamos a ir, en un crucero, hacia una isla, yo se que casi nunca viajábamos, y quería compensar a mi esposa, pero con lo que me dijiste… ¡Que preferías quedarte soltera, a haberte casado con un hombre como yo!... ¿Tu crees que eso no me dolió Rin? Yo trabajo y hago todo es por ti, y además, sabia que nuestra relación iba mal, no quería tener esas peleas, pero no te quería hacer levantar sospechas, pesaba que seria un lindo detalle, pero vi que el detalle que querías tú era otro hombre

Rin realmente estaba impactada, esa noche ella libero todo lo que contenía, tenia ese veneno, desde que relación comenzó a caer, pero nunca imagino algo así, y no negaba que en esa noche, se había sentido mal por aquello que dijo, pero algo no le cuadraba

-Y por eso ¿Tuviste que ir con otra? ¡Fue por esa razón! –Dijo Rin, conteniendo sus lágrimas

-Ponte en mi lugar, ya no existía intimidad entre nosotros, y ninguno de los dos hacia algo para cambiar eso, y no busque a Kagura por mi cuenta, fue porque unos de mis socios me pidió que lo acompañara a un bar a buscar a un amigo junto con su esposa, Rin, estaba decepcionado, frustrado, enojado, dolido, quería olvidarme todo lo del viaje, yo bebí varias copas con ellos, ya estaba casi ebrio, en ese momento me encontré a Kagura, y le di las reservaciones a ella, pero logro marearme, y llevarme a algo mas

Rin solo pensó en ese momento, 'Hombre es Hombre'

-Y desde ahí, comenzaste a buscarla –Continuo Rin –Comenzaste a verla ¿Cada pelea que teníamos ibas con ella?

No habían muchas palabras que decir, las razones y los motivos ya estaban dichos; Rin se sorprendió y a la vez se entristeció, sabia que si no hubieran peleado tanto, en este momento serian muy felices, pero era lo cierto, ya no había comunicación entre ellos, tarde o temprano, Rin tenia que llegar a su limite, ya bastaba de esperarlo hasta la madrugada, aunque había razones para eso, pero que podía decir, ella no las sabia, y también se cansaba, y el no le agradecía, aunque también por tanto trabajo, Sesshomaru solo quería descansar, pero al menos ahora, ya muchas cosas mas se entienden, y cada uno se puso en los zapatos del otro.

Rin, no pudo decir nada, solo salió de esa habitación y del salón, y se dirigió al jardín, Sesshomaru también salió de ese lugar, aunque fue directo a su auto, quería irse a su apartamento, aunque en ese día, había aprendido algo, igual que su esposa

El fin de la noche llego, aunque fue rápido, para Rin fue algo eterno, los pensares sobre Sesshomaru, y mas la presencia de Shintaro, fue una suplica del cielo para que terminara, aunque para Rin, apenas iniciaba.

Lllliiiiiiiiiiissssssssstttooooooooooooooo y q les pareio? Me disculpan por mi tardanza xfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, tal vez para la próxima no sea, asi, xq ya tengo el 8vo capitulo hecho eeehhhhh :DDDDDD XDDD y aun falta requeté cosas x descubrir, ah x cierto, el penado de Sesshhomaru, es q digamos el mismo de Inu-NoTaisho, en fin X_XXD las leeeoooo luueeegoooooo…. (spero no tardarme tanto) '-.-


End file.
